In recent years, electronic devices such as mobile terminals have evolved into multimedia devices supporting various supplementary services including electronic memos, gaming, and schedule management. As such, mobile terminals have been developed so that users may use various supplementary services in a convenient manner.
However, a high-performance mobile terminal consumes a large amount of power for operation, thereby reducing the battery usage time.
Meanwhile, utilization of applications using text input is increasing. However, the mobile terminal does not have to exhibit high performance to receive text input.
Hence, it is desired to develop a scheme that enables a mobile terminal to efficiently manage power consumption when an application using text input is executed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.